Ginny's Life at Grimmauld Place
by james Thomas
Summary: Locked together in Grimmauld Place Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione fall in love


Ginny's Life In A Grim Old Place

Ron Weasley came down from his room on the top floor of "The Burrow" as his family called their house. He met his twin brothers Fred and George half way down. "What did you guys do? Mom and dad never do anything this late after dinner unless you two are in trouble."

Ginny their younger sister came out of her room and said, "Somebody is here; I hear a knock at the back door and then mom and dad were talking to someone."

As they arrived in the kitchen they were surprised to see their parents with Dumbledore, the headmaster from their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the Weasleys, being witches and wizards, went to school there going back hundreds of years.

Dumbledore said, "Please sit. I have been talking with your parents about the events of last week. I believe only Ronald was present in the hospital wing that night and I presume that you told your brothers and sister the story."

"Yes." Ron said. "Generally what happened, but not details."

"That will be sufficient for them to understand what I need to ask of all of you." Dumbledore added. With the return of Voldemort" everyone winced at the name, "I have asked your parents to join a group of my acquaintances from years ago to organize against and try to stop Voldemort from gaining power as he did fifteen years ago."

The children all looked at their middle aged parents. They didn't really look like people of action; the kind that would stand up to a dark wizard. Their mother spent her time running the house, and doing laundry and dishes. Their father worked in the most boring department in the Ministry of Magic, "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office".

Dumbledore apparently could read their faces because he said, "You don't think your parents are up to the task? You all misjudge them. I remember them from their school days and they both have formidable magical powers and just because you don't see them doing spectacular things on a daily basis, that doesn't mean they can't."

Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Dumbledore has asked your mother and me to come to London to help against "You know who" and we are going to do it. Nobody is safe if he gains power and it's up to all witches and wizards to do their best to stop him.

Since we will be gone a great deal of time we feel you children would not be safe here alone. Death Eaters know where we live and they know all of you are friends with Harry especially you Ron. You all will have to come with us to London. Dumbledore has found a house there where we will be safe."

They all objected to having to leave their home until Dumbledore spoke, "I understand you reluctance to leave your home but I assure you it is necessary.

Arthur, Molly, I leave it to you to get your family ready and move as quickly as you can. Time is of the essence. Now all of you listen and memorize what I am about to say."

Everyone got quiet and Dumbledore said, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Did you all understand; you must remember that or you will be unable to pass my protections and get into the headquarters. Everyone must remember because nobody will be able to help you get in.

Now I must leave. I am sure your family has a lot to do." He got up and walked out disapparating as he got to the gate of the yard.

The Weasleys had been at Grimmauld Place for three days now. This house was neither welcoming nor safe. In fact it was filthy; nobody had lived in it for ten years since old Mrs. Black died. Also the Black family, who had owned it for centuries but were not the nicest of people, had filled it with poisons, magical traps, dark objects, and such which could kill anyone who was not careful.

Ginny and her brothers had spent the last three days helping her mother to clean up and make the house livable but it was still far from safe. Only a few rooms had been completely cleared because Mr. Weasley were so busy doing things for the Order he didn't have time to worry about the house so that was left to Mrs. Weasley and the children. Ginny was a witch and her brothers were wizards, but being still in school they couldn't deal with the dark magical things in the house on their own.

About the only nice thing in all of this was Ginny met one of the members of "The Order of the Phoenix", a young woman in her early twenties. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks but she liked being called Tonks only. She was friendly, not like the other members who came and went from headquarters at various times. She treated Ginny like an equal, not like a child, and Ginny looked forward to the times Tonks stayed for a meal so they could talk.

When not helping their mother clean they had to spend most of every day confined to the few rooms that were safe. It was a boring life which would now get a little better because their school friend Hermione Granger was coming to live with them.

Hermione was also a witch but her parents were muggles (non magical people). Dumbledore knew her parents couldn't protect her from Voldemort and his followers. She would be safer here with a wizard family. Now at least Ginny had another girl to talk to; but Ginny wished there was something more interesting and fun to do until they returned to school in September. At night she would dream of doing something fun and exciting.

On the day Hermione was to arrive Ginny sat reading in her bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Ginny got up and opened the door to find Hermione and her mother in the hall. "I'm so glad you're here." she said "I was getting lonely and it will be so nice to have someone to talk to. The boys ignore me and mom and dad are too busy to spend much time with me unless we're cleaning. Then everyone has to concentrate on what we're doing. Some of the things here are really dangerous and the will spring out on you if you're not careful. Come in and when the twins bring your trunks up I'll help you get settled."

Mrs. Weasley said good-by and went down stairs while Ginny and Hermione went into the room leaving the door open for Fred and George to bring Hermione's thing up. "We've been here three nights," Ginny said "and I've been sleeping on this bed." She sat down on the bed closest to the door.

"Okay," Hermione said "I'll take the one by the window. The light is better there if I want to read."

The boys arrived with Hermione's trunks and put them on her bed so she could unpack; then they left and closed the door.

Hermione opened the dresser on her side of the room and she and Ginny began to put her clothes away. "My school things are in that trunk," Hermione said "and I better leave them in there; there is not enough drawer space for everything."

"You have beautiful clothes." Ginny said with a hint of jealousy in her voice as they folded Hermione's things to put them into the dresser. Hermione knew the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money so Ginny's wardrobe was limited.

"Well," said Hermione "it doesn't matter because at school I almost never get to wear my muggle clothes. I told my parents not to buy me things I can't wear but over the summer my mother wants to spend time with me and it makes her feel better when we go shopping together. If you would like to borrow anything feel free. Most of my clothes will be a little long on you but you're welcome to see what will fit."

"Thanks," Ginny said "but there's not much reason to dress up here. We can't go anywhere and I don't see us throwing any parties. Mostly we're in jeans and tees while we clean."

As the continued to put thing away Hermione said "Ginny, last year at the Quidditch World Cup I told you that I fancied Ron for some time. You didn't tell him what I said? Did you?"

"Of course not!" Ginny said "Girls don't reveal their friends personal secrets to boys. I take it from that question you still haven't got Ron to show any affection to you."

"Well he has been nicer since I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor. He seems to know I'm a girl at least; but no he hasn't asked me on a date yet or tried to kiss me."

"Ron is too shy to try and kiss you; and he won't be taking you on a date either." Ginny said. "Remember we can't go anywhere. Though being closed in together day after day, you may eventually get him to kiss you but knowing Ron I think you will have to start it."

"I thought the same thing." Hermione said with a sigh. "That's why when Dumbledore told me I was coming to stay with your family I formed a plan. Promise not to tell anybody what I'm going to tell you."

Ginny held up her hand, "I swear!" she said "Let's hear it."

Hermione continued, "Ron asked me to come to his room after I'm settled in, to talk about the end of last year and what may happen next. I was planning to do that anyway. I'm going to give him the impression I am upset about having to leave my parents and really scared about being here. Maybe I'll cry and put my arms around him but somehow I will get next to him so he'll hold me. With any luck I'll get him to kiss me so he can prove that he's a man that will protect me."

"I like it." Ginny said "But you're going to have to really push Ron into kissing you. You know he fancies you to; that's why he asked you to go to the world cup last year. He just doesn't have the confidence to make the first move."

"If I have to, I'll kiss him. I'll tear off his clothes and tackle him in the bed if I have to; but I'm going to get him to be my boyfriend before we go back to school, whatever I have to do."

"You mean have sex with him?" Ginny said with a little trepidation in her voice.

"Yes," Hermione said "does that shock you?"

"A little." Ginny said. "I know at school a lot of the girls have sex with the boys they date; I just never thought of you and Ron doing it."

"This is different. I don't want to have a one night fling with Ron." Hermione said. "I've known him four years and really love him. Viktor wanted to have sex with me but I wouldn't. I wanted to save myself to be with Ron the first time. If that happens here I'll be happy."

"I understand," Ginny said "I've thought of Harry that way but he gives me even less attention than Ron gives you. That's why I started seeing Michael Corner last year; he treats me like a girl instead of one of the guys."

"Speaking of Harry," Hermione said "Dumbledore asked me; well I guess he more like ordered me, not to tell Harry anything that happens here. Any idea why?"

"No," Ginny said "but he told us the same thing. Actually only Ron writes Harry and he doesn't do that very often. I would write Harry but I'm afraid he wouldn't answer my letter and that would make me feel worse than having him treating me like one of the guys."

"No mention about Harry coming here in the future?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I heard," said Ginny "but then they don't tell us much. They hold meetings but we're not allowed in so none of us kids know anything about what is happening."

"Well I'm going to see Ron now." said Hermione "Time to get my plan in action."

Ginny didn't see Hermione again until dinner. On the way back upstairs Hermione said, "I'm going back to Ron's room but I'll be back before midnight."

When Hermione got back to her own room Ginny was already in her night clothes reading a book. "How did you plan go." she asked.

"Off to a good start." Hermione said. "I got him to put his arm around me but I had to kiss him, twice. He really didn't kiss back but he did tell me to come over anytime I was sad or scared. I think I'll be scared tomorrow night. I'll let him think about tonight for a while."

The next day Mrs. Weasley put Ginny and the other kids to cleaning the dining room in case a large number of members of the Order showed up a one time and everyone couldn't fit at the kitchen table.

After eleven that night Hermione dressed in her night gown, robe and slippers got ready to go to Ron's room. "Good luck." Ginny said "but be careful. Don't get yourself pregnant by pushing your plan to far."

"A witch doesn't get pregnant unless she wants to." Hermione said. "Hasn't your mother taught you the anti pregnancy spell?"

"No," said Ginny "she had a sex talk with me but not surprisingly she never mentioned that. I guess she didn't want to give me any ideas. Where did you learn it; your mother is a muggle?"

"I found it in the library last year when I was seeing Viktor. I didn't want things to get out of hand and not be in control."

"You'll have to teach it to me some day." Ginny said "Turn off the light on your way out. Good night."

Hermione came back about midnight but Ginny was tired so she waited for morning to ask, "How did it go last night."

"Good," Hermione said "I got Ron to sit on the bed with me and I pretended to be cold so he would hold me to keep warm. Then I acted like I fell asleep with him holding me. He held me for about an hour and I thought that was enough for the night; I don't want to push him too fast. Let him get used to being with me a little at a time.

Tonight I'm going to get him under the covers to cuddle."

They were back to finish cleaning the dining room and when eleven o'clock came that night, Hermione got ready to go to Ron's room again. "I may stay with Ron all night tonight." she told Ginny so don't worry if you wake and I'm not back. Wish me luck."

Ginny was already up and getting dressed when Hermione came in. "Have a good night?" Ginny asked.

"Wonderful!" Hermione said. "Ron asked me on a date to Hogsmeade when we get back to school. Then we kissed and snuggled up in the bed all night. Tonight I'm going to get his clothes off and we're going to do it."

"Hermione," Ginny said "if he asked you out, why do you want to go further right now? I mean it's none of my business but shouldn't you go together for a while before having sex."

Hermione thought for a few seconds and said, "I've been thinking about this since Dumbledore told me how much danger we are all in, enough to make us all move to this place. What if something happens to me or to Ron? We may not have any time together except what we have right now. I got Ron to admit he wants to be with me and I'm going to get the most out of our relationship as I can; in case life for all of us is short."

"I see your point," Ginny said "but don't do anything foolish. Sex is one thing and you said a witch doesn't get pregnant unless she wants to. I'm just saying think before you do anything that will affect the rest of your life."

Hermione looked at Ginny but gave no answer.

The dining room was now clear and Mrs. Weasley wanted to start cleaning closets. Members of the Order had begun leaving things at the house and storage was needed. A short, mopey looking member named Mundungus Fletcher especially had brought a lot of things and Mrs. Weasley was constantly arguing with him about his messes.

The tight closet spaces were worse to clean than a big room; full of all kinds of suspicious things. The twins were assigned to one closet and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to another with Mrs. Weasley going back and forth checking on them. It took all day to finish and there was a pile of odd possible dangerous magical objects that Mrs. Weasley got Sirius to dispose of.

At eleven Hermione was in her skimpiest sexiest nightgown. She saw how Ginny looked at it and said, "I bought this nightgown against my mother's wishes last summer. 'It's too sexy for a fourteen year old.' my mom said. 'That kind of nightgown is made for a bride on her wedding night.'"

It was made of a translucent material and cut deep to show cleavage. Lace around the breast area allowed a glimpse of the breasts. Hermione's breasts were not large but she had grown over the past year since she bought it so it fit fairly tightly on her and being slightly excited about what she had planned her nipples were stiff enough to show clearly through the lace. It was also short on her, the hem more than a foot above her knees, and a triangular shadow of her brown pubic hair could be made out plainly showing she had no knickers on underneath.

As she was about to leave for Ron's room Ginny said, "Please Hermione, be careful."

Hermione smiled and waved her wand over her abdomen saying a spell Ginny didn't quite hear. "All taken care of." Hermione said. "Don't worry."

Ginny was awake when Hermione came in the room and when Hermione took off her dressing gown Ginny saw she didn't have the night gown on. "I see your plan worked" Ginny said "I hope you know what you're getting into. Let's get dressed I heard mom going down stairs to get started on breakfast and I'm starved."

As they dressed Hermione said, "It was wonderful Ginny. Better than I ever thought. I can't wait for tonight so we can do it again." Ginny frowned but said nothing.

When they got to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was doing some eggs and Mr. Weasley and Ron were at the table with cups of coffee.

"Good morning Ginny, Hermione." He said. Did you get a good night's sleep, Ron looks a little tired?"

Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley then Ron before saying, "Good morning everyone. Yes I slept fine Mr. Weasley. I'm ready for a big day of cleaning."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Now that you've been here a few nights Hermione, is everything all right; your room and your bed?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley everything is great." she answered; but now she was thinking I wonder if they know about last night or is it just a coincidence they asked about my bed and if I slept well.

The twins arrived everyone ate and nothing more was said. After breakfast they got back to cleaning. When Mrs. Weasley was out of the room Hermione asked Ron, "Do you think your parents know?"

"Know what?" Ron asked sleepily.

"What we did last night you prat."

"Why do you ask?" Ron said.

Ginny piped in, "He was half asleep at the table and never heard what mom and dad asked. You two are going to get into so, so much trouble if you don't get some sleep at night. I'm going to the kitchen for a drink so you can talk alone."

Every night all month Hermione would leave her room and go to Ron's at eleven, then return in time to dress for breakfast. Ginny realized that she was not much better off than before Hermione arrived. They hardly talked because Hermione was with Ron all the time and Ginny was feeling abandoned and lonely.

Starting their fourth week at Grimmauld place there was a commotion. They learned that Harry had been attacked by a pair of Dementors not far from his house. Dumbledore decided he finally had to be brought to stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer.

Ginny was surprised that Harry hadn't been brought here sooner because he was Voldemort's prime target. Voldemort killed Harry's parents when he was only a year old and tried to kill Harry also; but something went wrong and Voldemort vanished. He returned two months ago to try and kill Harry again. And again something went wrong, Harry escaped once more.

Though everyone was happy that Harry was safe and coming to Grimmauld Place all Ron and Hermione talked about was how they could be together at night with Harry sharing Ron's room. Finally Hermione came to Ginny and asked, "Ginny, when Harry gets here, Dumbledore insisted he shares the bedroom with Ron. That means Ron and I can't be together at night."

"Yes," Ginny said cautiously "so why are you telling me this."

"Would you mind," Hermione asked "if it's okay with Harry, could he sleep here in my bed so I could continue to sleep with Ron?"

Ginny looked at Hermione as if she were crazy but then thought that if Harry stayed in this room he might start thinking of her as a girl instead of Ron's little sister. Ginny had always liked Harry and this would give her a chance to be with him.

When Ginny didn't answer Hermione begged, "Please Ginny. I know it will be inconvenient for you but I'll do anything you want. Please."

Finally Ginny said, "Okay, if it's okay with Harry."

"Alright," Hermione said "thanks but one more thing don't tell Harry until Ron and I get to talk to him first. Pretend I never asked you just now." 

Finally Harry arrived but in a foul mood. One of the reasons he was so miserable was because he thought his friends were together having fun while he was left alone. He had assumed they were at "The Burrow" but now discovered they had been here at Grimmauld Place. He became even more angry thinking that they were allowed to stay where all the anti Voldemort action was happening and he was kept out of it.

Then Harry found out they weren't allowed into the action. All of them, being under age, they had spent their time at the boring job of cleaning the old house. Finally he calmed down some.

It was late in the afternoon on his second full day at Grimmauld Place when Ginny passed Harry in the hall. This was the first time she had seen him alone since he arrived. "Hi Harry" she said "Are you feeling any better now that you're here."

Harry said, "Hi Ginny." back to her. He had to admit he just started to feel comfortable after spending most of the summer at his aunt and uncle's house being miserable.

"I'm cheering up some." he responded as he entered his bedroom. "I'll see you at dinner. I'm going to get a little rest from all the cleaning we've been doing."

Less than a half an hour later Ginny heard a knock door of her room. "Come in." she said.

The door opened and Ron, Hermione, and Harry came in locking the door behind them.

Ron started. "Ginny, we talked with Harry and now we have a favor to ask of you but we need to tell you something first."

"Go on." she said knowing what they wanted but cautious because of Ron's tone.

"You know Hermione has been coming to my room late each night so we can talk in private."

"Yes," Ginny pretending as if she didn't know the whole story already "I saw her go when she thought I was sleeping. The first few nights she would return an hour or so later; but lately she hasn't come back till early morning. I have my suspicions."

"Well…" started Ron. Then he stopped and just looked at Hermione for help.

She took a deep breathe and started, "At night after everyone was asleep I would sneak out of our room and go to Ron's so we could talk in private about what Harry told us happened last year. This house gives me the willies, I still kept thinking somebody is watching me and I couldn't get to sleep. Ron made me feel safe and we would curl up and Ron would put his arm around me and when I felt better I came back here. Then I started to stay with Ron all night, we cuddled until I fell asleep and I would try to sneak back here room before you were awake.

Well one thing led to another and Ron and…" she hesitated, finally saying "and Ron and I are sort of sleeping together now."

Ginny looked at the two of them her mouth open in pretend astonishment and said, "By sleeping together you mean….." and she waited.

Ron turned red and looked away from Ginny before he said, "Yeah, that's what we mean. We're not ashamed but it is a little hard to talk about it with another person. Anyway the last two nights since Harry has been here Hermione has had to stay in the room with you."

"And," said Ginny, "you want what kind of favor from me?"

"If Harry could sleep somewhere else Hermione and I could…," Ron started but again he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Look," said Ginny, "I'm happy that you two are happy together and normally I wouldn't stick my nose into your business; but what does this have to do with me.

"We weren't thinking …" again Ron stopped and looked at Hermione.

Ginny waited but Ron said nothing so finally she asked, "Well!"

"We thought Harry could sleep in my bed in this room." Hermione blurted out. "Ron and I would be really grateful."

Ginny looked at the two of them; Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist. Finally she said, "Harry, what do you say about this?"

"Ron and Hermione are my two are my best friends, I probably wouldn't be alive if they hadn't been helping me these past four years. I said its okay with me if it's okay with you; but if your parents find out Ron and Hermione take all the blame. And Hermione and I keep our clothes where they are now or you mother will notice the first time she does laundry."

You know you can't keep this secret from Fred and George for long." Ginny said.

"Their good guys," Ron said "and besides, our parents don't know they sneak into town to see muggle girls and they don't want mom and dad to know. I'm not worried about them."

Ginny said, "You know this is crazy? It won't be long before someone discovers what we're doing and we'll all be in so, so, so much trouble with Mom and Dad."

"We promise we'll take the blame." Ron said. "We'll tell them we made you two swear to secrecy. So will you do it?"

"Alright." Ginny said. "How could I be the one to interfere with true love? You two just be careful; there aren't any maternity dorms at Hogwarts."

They all headed down to the kitchen at Mrs. Weasley's call and spent dinner exchanging glances and laughing suddenly for no apparent reason.

"What's going on with you four?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing," lied Harry "when you called us Ron was just telling me a story Tonks told him a few days ago and it had us all laughing." Then attempting to change the subject before Mrs. Weasley could ask another question he said, "Can I get another helping of Treacle tart."

After dinner Harry and Ron went to their room and Ginny and Hermione to their room. While changing into their night clothes Hermione undressed and only put on a dressing gown and slippers with nothing underneath. When Ginny looked at her Hermione said, "I don't need a nightgown when Ron and I are together; he keeps me warm."

At eleven Hermione said, "I'm going to Ron's room now so Harry will be here in a few minutes."

"Shut off the light on your way so I can get to sleep." Ginny said. "Harry can find his bed in the dark."

Hermione put the light out and slipped out into the hall closing but not locking the door.

On the way she heard a noise so she hid in an alcove in the hall but it was only Kreacher the house elf. She waited a few minutes before going on so it took more than fifteen minutes to reach Ron and Harry's room.

Actually Ginny wanted to talk with Harry, but being tired and in the dark she fell asleep while waiting for him.

Harry said goodnight to them and slipped into the hall tiptoeing up to the next floor. He opened the door and entered the bedroom. It was pitch black. Hermione or Ginny had shut the light off he thought. Hardly any light came in through the window so Harry slowly made his way to where he remembered Hermione's bed was when he had been in the room that afternoon. Reaching it he slipped out of his robe and slippers and into the bed.

He pulled up the cover and rolled into the center of the bed to get to sleep and bumped into something soft. Ginny; he had climbed into the wrong bed. She stirred then rolled over right up against Harry.

"What!" she yelled loudly. "Kreacher, is that you? Get out of here!"

She must be dreaming he thought so he put his hand over her mouth to quiet her before she could yell again. If anyone heard and came in; telling them he was on his way to the loo and lost his way wouldn't be very helpful with him and Ginny in the bed together.

Ginny began to thrash around and Harry was afraid she would fall out of the bed which would certainly make enough noise to wake someone. He rolled on top of her using his weight to hold her in place while whispering softly into her ear, "Ginny, wake up; wake up Ginny."

Suddenly she stopped moving and tried to say something but with Harry's hand over her mouth all that came out was, "uh , mumm muuuu."

Harry said, "Be quiet." and lifted his hand.

"Harry, what are you doing in my bed?" she asked keeping her voice low.

"The light was out when I got here and I climbed into the wrong bed. When I was here this afternoon you were lying on the bed on the window side of the room so I thought Hermione's bed was the closer one on the door side of the room. When I got in bed I bumped into you and you must have been dreaming because you started yelling. I had to keep you quiet so I put my hand on your mouth but you kept wiggling around. I was afraid if you wiggled off the bed and hit the floor your parents would be here in a few seconds. I had to hold you down until you stopped squirming around and woke up."

"That seems reasonable," she said "but I'm awake now so why are you still lying on top of me."

Harry rolled off her and said "Sorry."

"That's all right," she said "It actually felt kind of cozy."

When he continued to lay there Ginny asked, "Are you planning to stay all night in the bed with me?"

"Only till were done talking;" he said "we can't be talking out loud from one bed to the other anyone passing in the hall might hear. Why are you in this bed now? If this circus of switching rooms is going to manage to go on for more than one night without us getting caught we better know exactly what everyone is doing or we're dead."

"When you came in with Hermione and Ron this afternoon I was reading and the light is better on Hermione's bed near the window. I thought Hermione would have told you which bed is hers. I don't want to get in trouble and I only agreed to this whole thing because Hermione begged me."

Harry considered that and said, "What do you mean Hermione begged you? She didn't seem to be begging this afternoon, you could have said no."

"Not this afternoon." Ginny said "Hermione asked me about switching rooms four days ago when we found out you were coming to stay. She offered me anything; she really has it bad for Ron."

"Tell me what you know," Harry asked "everything; so we can decide if we continue this farce."

Ginny said, "It all started the end of your first year when you were trying to save the Philosopher's Stone. Ron sacrificed himself in the chess game to help you get to the stone. Hermione thought he was so wonderful and brave she really started to fancy him. But you know Ron; in your second and third years he never noticed as she tried to get him to see her as more than a friend.

Last year she went to the World Cup with us even though she is not really into Quidditch that much. I wondered why and that's when she told me about fancying Ron. She got nowhere with him at "The Burrow" or the World Cup so she decided to go to the Yule Ball with Viktor to make Ron jealous. That worked and he finally paid her some attention but he still wouldn't ask her out.

When she arrived here she told me that she was going all the way if she had to in order to get Ron to be her steady. She told me she planned go to Ron's room to talk in private with him about things that happened to you last year. Then she would pretend to be afraid and ask to stay with him. Eventually she would get him to hold her and kiss her. She figured that would finally get Ron to realize they should be together. It worked as you know.

While we're on the subject she wouldn't tell me any more than I already knew about what happened to you last year. She said you three were told to keep it secret."

"That's right," Harry said "I've shared everything I learned with Ron and Hermione since first year. Dumbledore told me the three of us were in so deep I might as well continue to tell Ron and Hermione everything because they helped me so much and I would need their help again. But he said not to let anyone else in on things so I wouldn't put anyone else in danger. Also the fewer who know anything the lower the chance of Voldemort finding out how much Dumbledore knows about him and his plans.

You can see that the Order is keeping us all from learning any more than we already do. They won't even tell me anything new."

Harry was quiet for a minute and went on, "So this thing with Ron and Hermione didn't just happen by accident. Hermione lied to me; she planned to get Ron in bed all along."

"Yes," Ginny said "and she asked me to pretend that I didn't know because she was afraid Ron would be embarrassed if he found out that his little sister knew they were having sex. He might want to stop; and Hermione wants sex with Ron to continue more than anything.

She told me it's the most wonderful experience she ever had. They are doing it two or three time a night now. Haven't you noticed how tired they always look and how Ron tends to nod off when things are quiet?

You know Hermione is a year older than you, she'll be sixteen in September, but she normally acts like she is more mature than that. Except about Ron; she loses all common sense when it comes to getting him to like her. I wasn't kidding when I told them to be careful because there are no maternity dorms at Hogwarts. The way she talks I wouldn't put it past Hermione to get pregnant so Ron will stay with her."

"I suppose you talked to her and she wouldn't listen." Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said "all we can do is hope things turn out alright and not make her mad at us or it will make things worse."

Harry and Ginny were quiet for a while as Harry considered the things Ginny had told him about Hermione's plans. "Now that I look back on the last few years I suppose Ron has loved Hermione almost as long as she has loved him. He is just too shy to admit it." Harry finally said. "I mean it's not like she put a spell on him or gave him a love potion. If a girl really loves a guy there is nothing wrong with her wanting to have sex with him to show that love. Is there Ginny?"

Ginny was silent for a moment then said, "No, there is nothing wrong with a girl wanting to have sex with a guy she really loves." Then she rolled over and found Harry's face in the dark and kissed him passionately for several seconds. "Harry, I've loved you since the first day I saw you on platform 9¾ four years ago. I always thought a girl should wait for the guy to make the first move, but Hermione showed me that sometimes the girl just has to act or nothing will happen.

Love me back Harry. I'll do anything if you love me."

Now it was Harry that squirmed and almost fell out of bed. Ginny grabbed him by his arm and held him in the bed. "Don't go Harry. Talk with me; listen to me; please."

Harry stopped trying to get out of the bed and said, "You're right, I think we better talk about this. We both need to look at this situation calmly. Ginny, I know you are very pretty and smart also; but I've always thought of you as Ron's little sister not as a girl to date and certainly not of having sex with you."

"I know," Ginny said "I've wanted you to think of me as a girl, not Ron's sister for a long time. Last year when you didn't have a date for the Yule Ball I wanted you to ask me but you wouldn't. Then Neville asked me and I accepted because I thought if I get to the ball I might get a dance with you and you would at least be holding me. Later when Ron actually suggested that you take me I almost died thinking I missed my chance.

Now this thing with Hermione and Ron has showed me I can't wait any longer, I have to come out and ask you. Please, pretend I'm not Ron's sister and you just met me; think about me as I am. Would you ask a girl like me out? Tell me truthfully!"

Harry laid there with Ginny holding his arm and considered all she had said. He had to admit she was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, she was the best in her class grade wise, she was funny and easy to talk to, she never was in a bad mood like the other girls often were and in fact she was just the kind of girl he would like to go with. But she was also Ron's sister what would Ron say if he found out they started having sex? What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? They were so good to him almost like the parents he couldn't remember. How would the react if they found out? What should he say to Ginny? He should tell her the truth he thought; that's what.

"Ginny, you're right. If I just met you I would l think you are just the kind of girl I would like? But I didn't just meet you and we are who we are. I don't want Ron to be mad at me again. Last year when he wouldn't talk to me for weeks I was miserable. And your parents are so good to me, what would they think if they found out we were having sex?"

"How could Ron get mad at you when he asked us to sleep in the same room together? In a way he caused this. I don't think I could of have the nerve to ask you if you hadn't accidently climbed into bed with me. And my parents won't know if we have sex just that we are a couple. We'll hold hands and maybe have a quick kiss in front of them and that's all they'll know. Did you know my parents started dating when they were fourteen?"

What Ginny said made sense and Harry realized that he really did like her. He finally made a decision. "Ginny," he whispered "let's start slowly. I do like you and want to know you better so let's be a couple like you said."

He rolled toward her and found her lips in the dark kissing her. "But no sex for now; if we feel that way later there is plenty of time. We'll be seeing each other in school every day for the next three years."

Ginny rolled over and kissed him back. "Just being with you is more than I thought I would ever have. You're right let's take it slow until we're both ready."

"We better get some sleep." Harry said. "I'll have to be up early to sneak back to the other room. Your mother has big plans for us tomorrow; she wants the sitting room cleaned and it's a disaster in there. I'll talk with Ron and get him to see that he shouldn't get mad at us for wanting to be a couple."

When Harry made a move to get up Ginny grabbed his arm and said, "Harry, stay in this bed and hold me. I want to feel you next to me so I know what we've been talking about is real and not a dream."

Harry moved against her and put his arm over her. They each fell asleep thinking of what happened that night.

At five-thirty there was a click at the door of the room where Ginny and Harry lay sleeping in each other's arms. In the dark Hermione went over to her bed and said, "Harry wake up you have to go back to the other room before anyone else is up."

Getting no answer Hermione felt the bed. It was empty and the covers hadn't been disturbed. She made her way to the light and turned it on. Harry and Ginny were both in the other bed under the covers together sound asleep.

Hermione stood there not knowing what to say or do. Should I leave and pretend I didn't see this. No she thought Harry has to get back before he gets caught here by someone. She went over to shake them awake and thought; what if they're both naked under there. That would be embarrassing.

But she had to wake Harry up so she shook him saying, "Harry get up and get back to the other room. Harry opened his eyes and for a moment didn't realize where he was. Then I came to him; he was in bed with Ginny arms around each other and Hermione was standing there looking at them with her mouth open in astonishment. Ginny also said nothing as she looked at Hermione.

He pulled the covers down and jumped up. Thank god he had his pajamas on Hermione thought. "We'll talk about this later." she said. Get going it's almost six and everyone will be up soon.

Harry didn't say anything because he didn't know what to tell Hermione. She opened the door for him and there was Sirius, standing in the hall. He looked at Harry and Hermione in their night clothes and turned and walked away.

After Harry left she locked the door and turned to Ginny. Hermione said, "Ginny, did you have sex with Harry just because of what Ron and I have been doing."

"What Harry and I did is none of your business and it has nothing to do with you and Ron." Ginny said angrily.

"Ron and I didn't ask you to stay together because we wanted you two to start a relationship. Ron will be really upset when he finds out about this."

"It's no more Ron's business than it is yours. Tell me what you and Ron did last night. How many times did you do it and exact details how you did it?" Ginny asked waspishly.

Hermione looked as if she would scream but finally she just said, "Alright, I get it. What you and Harry do is none of our business and what Ron and I do is none of yours. Pax?"

"Pax." Ginny said.

"Now let's get dressed and down to breakfast. Harry and I plan to hold hands as we go into the kitchen and kiss at the table in front of my parents. We don't want to keep the fact that we are a couple secret. It will sort of disarm my parents and hopefully keep my mother from poking into our business."

"That's a good idea." Hermione said. "There is no reason for Ron and I to hide the fact that we're together either. I talk to Ron about it on the way down."

At seven everyone was washed up and dressed as they headed down to breakfast. Hermione suggested to Ron about letting his parents see they were a couple. "This way if your mom sees us together she won't start asking question because she'll expect us to be together."

As the two couples got to the stairs to the kitchen Sirius called, "Harry, can I talk with you for a minute. You lot head down and we'll follow soon."

"Harry said to Ginny, "Go, save me the seat next to you and I'll be right there."

Sirius took Harry to the far end of the hall and said, "Harry, you're fifteen now and I thought perhaps you might have questions you would like to talk about with an adult."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I mean about girls, how to act when you're with them." Sirius said. "When your dad and I were fifteen, we were a little clumsy around girls at first, until we learned what to do and what not to do. I just thought that I could keep you from making the same mistakes we did."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I'll keep that in mind if I have any questions."

As Harry turned to go Sirius grabbed his arm. "Harry, I was up early today on my way to the kitchen to get some coffee when I saw Hermione let you out of her room. You were both in your night clothes. I didn't want to embarrass her by saying something then but there will be problems if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley sees something like that. They sort of promised the Grangers and Dumbledore that they would look after Hermione like she was their daughter."

"There is nothing between Hermione and me." Harry said. "In fact Hermione and Ron are a couple and I am seeing Ginny. But there is nothing happening between me and Ginny that would anger Ginny's parents. We talk, hold hands, and kiss but that's all."

Sirius looked Harry in the eyes and Harry said, "I promise, we never did anything else."

They walked down into the kitchen together and Harry took the seat next to Ginny. Everyone said good morning as he sat down and Harry leaned over with them all looking and kissed Ginny. Mrs. Weasley froze in place, her mouth open, holding a dish of sausages in her hand.

Mr. Weasley took it better. Looking at Harry and Ginny he said, "Something new happen that I hadn't heard about?"

Ginny fielded the question, "Harry and I sort of started seeing each other. We have been talking and in these last three days since he arrived we realized that we always liked each other and want to spend more time together."

Mrs. Weasley still hadn't moved and Mr. Weasley shifted his eyes to her and said, "Well, isn't that nice? Molly, remember we started to see each other at about the same age that they are now."

Mrs. Weasley finally closed her mouth and set the dish on the table. She looked at Arthur then walked over to Harry and Ginny and bent over between them hugging one in each arm. "Arthur", she said, "Could I talk to you before you leave for work about….. about picking up some things we need on the way home."

Ron cleared his throat and everyone looked his way. He leaned over to Hermione who was next to him and kissed her. Mrs. Weasley made a funny noise and swayed, grabbing the wall for support.

Ron said, "Since we're giving happy news today Hermione and I have also started seeing each other in the past three weeks."

Mrs. Weasley forced a smile and said, "Arthur we should talk now!"

As they left Fred and George gave congratulations to Ron and Hermione then said together, "Harry we want to have a word with you."

"There's no need for you to have a word with Harry." Ginny said. "Harry and I being together is none of your concern so butt out of our lives."

"Sirius added his congratulations and then said, "Harry, remember what we talked about."

Ginny could hear her parents in the pantry off the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley started crying and Mr. Weasley said, "Now Molly, you knew when we decided to bring the children here that there was a good possibility they would become attracted to each other. They can't go anywhere and they see nobody but each other. We knew Ron and Hermione fancied each other for years now; Ron as much as said so when he asked about inviting her to the World Cup last year. I told you three weeks ago about seeing Hermione sneaking out of Ron's bedroom at five in the morning so it's not like they surprised you just now.

And you knew Ginny fancied Harry since we first met him."

"Yes," sobbed Molly "but our children are growing up. They'll be leaving us so soon. I know Hermione is a wonderful girl and will be good for Ron; but Ginny going with Harry is another matter."

"You love Harry like your own son." Mr. Weasley said. "How could you oppose Ginny going with him?"

"I know he is a wonderful boy; but he is always in such great danger. If Ginny is with him she could get hurt."

"Molly, with Voldemort back we are all in danger all the time. Being with Harry won't make it any more dangerous for Ginny."

"But she's our only daughter; and she's only thirteen, too young to start dating." Molly said as she wiped her eyes.

"She'll be fourteen next week." Arthur said. "Did you forget that we started seeing each other when we were fourteen?"

"No," she answered "I didn't forget that and I didn't forget what we started doing soon after we started seeing each other. Arthur, what will we do if Ginny or Hermione gets pregnant?"

"If Ginny or Hermione gets pregnant it will be because of their own desires. You know Ron and Harry didn't begin these relationships. Neither of them is assertive enough. Hermione went after Ron and Ginny went after Harry. You know that's true. And if they are having sex the girls started that to.

If either gets pregnant then we'll love them and any baby that may come along." Arthur said. "Besides there is nothing we can do to stop them. In a few weeks they'll be back at school where they could have done whatever they want without us knowing. Since they came out and announced to everyone that they are together they're not afraid of us knowing."

Ginny was thinking over what her parents had said as they cleaned up the breakfast table. Suddenly an owl arrived at the back window with two envelopes on its leg. Sirius took them off and the owl turned and left. Sirius looked at the addresses and said, "This looks like Dumbledore's handwriting. Ron one is for you and one is for Hermione."

They took the envelopes and looked at them then at each other. Ron said, "Why would Dumbledore be writing us." He tore the envelope open and looked quickly at the letter. Hermione did the same with hers. She frowned and said, "I have some things to do upstairs, Ron would you please come and help me."

They left and Harry and Ginny followed them. In the big bedroom Hermione and Ron sat on one bed reading their letters from Dumbledore then they exchanged letters and read the others'. Harry and Ginny sat on the other bed waiting.

Finally Hermione said, "I don't understand how he could know."

"Know what?" said Ginny.

"This concerns you two so you may as well hear this." Hermione took her letter from Ron and read aloud,

"Miss Granger:

When I brought you to Grimmauld Place for your own safety Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I promised your parents we would care for you as if you were our own daughter.

You may think of me as an old man; but I was once your age and remember the feeling of being in love. I know you are normally a very responsible young lady and you will soon learn how much I regard you for this characteristic.

However I feel that I must remind you that love can make a young lady do things that can lead to grave consequences. Remember if your actions should place you and Mr. Ronald Weasley in a bad position, you will have to face your parents and the Weasleys together.

I ask you to be careful in your actions because I will be unable to help if circumstances get out of hand.

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Involving Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley in your actions does not reflect well on you.

Before anyone could comment, she took Ron's letter and read it.

"Mr. Weasley:

When I brought Miss Granger to Grimmauld Place for her own safety your parents and I promised we would care for her as if she were our own daughter.

You may think of me as an old man; but I was once your age and remember the feeling of being in love. I know you are normally a very responsible young man and you will soon learn how much I regard you for this characteristic.

However I feel that I must remind you that love can make a young man do things that can lead to grave consequences. Remember if your actions should place you and Miss Granger in a bad position, you will have to face your parents and the Grangers together.

I know your feelings for Miss Granger make you want to do what is best for her and I ask you to be careful in your actions because I will be unable to help if circumstances get out of hand.

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Involving Mr. Potter and your sister in your actions does not reflect well on you.

Again Hermione said, "I don't understand how he could know. Your parents didn't even know; I saw the surprise on their face at breakfast. Harry have you said anything to Dumbledore?"

Harry looked hurt. "How could you suspect me of telling? Besides Dumbledore has ignored me all summer, I haven't seen or talked to him since June."

Ginny chimed in, "I've never talked to Dumbledore so don't look this way."

"It must be Sirius." Hermione said. "He saw us switching rooms."

"Sirius saw you letting me out of your room this morning." Harry said. "That's why he pulled me aside on the way to breakfast. But he thought I was with you. That's when I told him I was with Ginny. If Dumbledore knows about you and Ron it didn't come from Sirius because until an hour ago he thought you and I were a couple."

"So now what?" Ginny asked. "Are you and Ron going to continue against Dumbledore's advice? Do we keep switching rooms?"

It was Ron that spoke up. "I don't care what Dumbledore thinks I love Hermione so as long as Harry will switch rooms we're doing what we want." With that he looked at Hermione and she nodded.

Then he looked at Harry who said, "I want to continue to see Ginny as long as she wants me to."

"Well that's settled then." Hermione said. "But I'm going to find out how Dumbledore learned what we are doing if it's the last thing I do. Now what do you think Dumbledore meant by us finding out how responsible he thinks we are."

For the next few days Mrs. Weasley seemed a little tense whenever she saw either couple together especially if they were holding hands or kissing. The next few nights were consistent if nothing else. After eleven Harry and Hermione would pass each other somewhere in the hall or steps while switching rooms with a quick whisper of all clear, be quiet. In the morning around five thirty the same occurred in the opposite direction. Neither noticed Sirius under a disillusionment charm watching them go.

Hermione and Ron seemed more tired every morning than they did in the evening and both took up napping in the afternoon when they could. Harry and Ginny continued sleeping in the same bed but managed to keep their clothes on and limit themselves to a lot of cuddling and kissing.

The morning of Harry's hearing arrived and after breakfast Mr. Weasley took Harry with him to the Ministry of Magic when he left for work. Mrs. Weasley tried to keep everyone busy with cleaning but the work went slowly since everyone kept speculation on how the hearing was going and when Harry would be back. Around noon Harry and Mr. Weasley returned with the good news that Harry had been cleared of all charges and Mrs. Weasley immediately declared there would be a party that night to celebrate.

Later the mail brought the letters from Hogwarts with more good news. Dumbledore appointed Ron and Hermione the new prefects for Gryffindor House. Everything seemed be to working out well for everyone. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have adjusted to the couples being together and a number of members of the Order showed up for the party.

Ginny overheard several conversations concerning her relationship with Harry most of which were negative. The consensus was Harry shouldn't get involved with any girl, even one as nice a Ginny because he was in too much danger and should be spending his time and energy getting ready to face Voldemort.

Only Tonks was for Harry and Ginny seeing each other. "Harry and Ginny have the right to be happy," she said "no matter what he may be facing in the future." Her attitude did much to help Ginny's spirit.

After the party Harry and Ron returned to their room and Hermione and Ginny to theirs to change into their night clothes before switching rooms. Harry and Hermione passed on the stairs again not noticing Sirius under his disillusionment charm.

Harry locked the door and went to turn off the light but Ginny, who was standing by the night table said, "Wait, come over here first there's something I want to show you."

When Harry got near her she said, "I was really worried about your hearing today. I know you didn't do anything wrong but the ministry is trying to make you stop saying Voldemort is back and I thought they might find you guilty any way just to force you to be quiet.

When you got back and told us you were found not guilty I was so happy I wanted to give you something special to celebrate. I thought of making a cake for you but when my mother planned the party I knew I had to something bigger and better so here's my present so we can celebrate. She pulled off her dressing gown dropping it on the floor. She was naked and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

Harry kissed her back but when she released him he said, "I thought we were going to wait until we are ready for sex."

"I am ready." Ginny said. "These past few days holding you and talking about each other's lives, our hopes, our fears, and the danger we all in now because of Voldemort's return has made me realize anything can happen to you or me at any time. We may not live out the year so I decided I want to be with you now in case we don't have a later. I want to celebrate not just the fact that you got off the ministry's phony charges; I want to celebrate our being together."

Harry said, "I've never had sex before. I only know what I heard from some of the older guys."

"This is my first time to," Ginny said "so we will learn together how to love each other."

Outside the door Sirius heard them talking and decided he could not interrupt them since he had done the same when he was Harry's age and he was not a voyeur to stay and listen to them making love; but he would have to talk with Harry again and he felt he needed to tell Dumbledore about it because it might put Ginny in greater danger should Voldemort discover her relationship with Harry. He left to contact Dumbledore personally; explaining this in a letter didn't seem adequate.

Harry looked at her and without a word he took off his robe and pajamas and pulled Ginny to him pressing their bodies together while kissing her like he had never done before.

Then he lay back bringing them both down on the bed on top of the covers.

He rubbed his hands up and down her silky smooth body as they kissed. The firm mounds of her breasts were not large but it pleased Harry as he felt her nipples stiffen and he moved his head down to suck on them and tease them with his tongue.

Ginny wiggled with the pleasure of this and wrapped her arms around Harry to hold him there. After a few minutes Harry move one hand down between her legs and Ginny spread them apart to allow him to fondle her slit.

Harry moved his fingers over the slight bump and rubbed her up and down feeling her relax as the folds parted giving him access to her clitoris and to her virgin opening. As he continued to rub her clitoris she moaned getting louder and wiggling her hips.

Then Harry felt her jerk her hips and a gush of fluid ran from her opening. She yelled loudly, "Oh Harry, Harry."

Harry wet his fingers on the fluid from her body and spreading the flaps of tissue he started to slide one finger into her vagina keeping his thumb on her clitoris still rubbing it. It was difficult for Harry to get his finger in very far. Ginny was squirming and her opening was tight. Harry kept pulling his finger out rubbing more of her fluid on his finger then working it in deeper each time.

Ginny's moaning was getting louder and she seemed to be in some pain. He stopped rubbing and asked, "Ginny, I'm I hurting you? I want our first time to be special."

"Some girls do have a little pain the first time they are penetrated." she said. "My mother explained it when she gave me the sex talk three years ago. But she said it wouldn't hurt much or for long and the pleasure that follows is worth it. What you're doing is wonderful, don't stop."

Harry started again less timidly now. As he continued Ginny heaved her hips trying to get in rhythm with him. Another gush of fluid made it easier as Ginny now called his name and moaned continuously.

Then she yelled, "Harry, now Harry. Love me now."

Harry knew what to do from the stories other boys told in the common room. He positioned himself on top of Ginny and holding his penis he guided its head to her now extremely wet and slippery opening. He tried to push into her and she moved her hips up to help but she was so tight he was able to get the head in only.

He pulled out and rubbed the head and shaft of his penis on some of the fluid from her leg. Then he pushed in again and got slightly deeper before being stopped again. There seemed to be something in the way and Ginny said, "Keep pushing Harry, mom told me there is a piece of tissue in every girl that has to be broken the first time she makes love then it will be easier."

Together they pushed him down and her rocking her self up to meet him. Then it happened, Ginny gave a short gasp and Harry felt his shaft sink deeply into her. He pushed all the way in until he felt his pubic hair against hers. He lay like that on top of her deep inside her and she raised her head kissing him over and over.

Now Harry pulled almost all the way out and plunged back into her again. Repeatedly he moved in and out. Ginny started moaning again and Harry started going faster as he felt himself getting ready to reach his own climax. He gave no thought to what Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione about what consequences they might face as he shot his sperm deep into her over and over again with each thrust. The feeling of him filling her made Ginny reach another orgasm and she called out heaving her hip until the both lay exhausted Harry on top of Ginny with his shaft still in her.

After about five minutes Harry caught his breath. He kissed Ginny and rolled off her to lie next to her. She had a look on her face he had never seen on anyone before; as if she were at perfect peace, utterly happy, almost a glow.

"Finally she said, "Oh Harry, why did we wait. If I knew what it was like I would have made you do it that first night you accidently got in bed with me. No wonder Ron and Hermione want to be together every night. What will we do when we're back at school and have to sleep in our own dorms."

She rolled half over so she was against him and put her arm over his chest her head resting on his arm. In two minutes they had both drifted off to sleep.

At two in the morning as Harry and Ginny rested from their sexual experiences Dumbledore arrived at Grimmauld place in response to Sirius' summons. The two men went to the kitchen to talk over glasses of wine.

"What is so urgent that you needed to see me tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"From your two letters this morning I presume you know about Ron and Hermione's activities in the bedroom." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, I've had your great great Grandfather Phineas Nigellus checking on Harry since he arrived. His portrait hangs in the large bedroom. I insisted Ron and Harry should have it for that reason.

He reported their conversation about switching rooms and what Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were doing. I had to order him to avoid going to that portrait. They deserve privacy and I don't want him watching them doing what young people have done since the beginning of the human race.

But surely you didn't call me for that. What else do I need to know?"

Sirius paused for a moment then said, "I overheard Harry and Ginny Weasley earlier tonight and they too have begun to have sex. I thought you might be worried about the danger to Ginny if Voldemort became aware that she was so close to Harry. He might use her to get to Harry." 

"You're right to worry." said Dumbledore. I've seen this day coming since Harry saved Ginny from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Arthur and Molly told me she has fancied Harry since they first met and that feeling deepened greatly after he saved her. I thought this might happen if they were forced to live so closely together but I could see no alternative. I will attempt my best to protect her as I do for Harry, Ron, and Hermione but I can only do my best. None of us are safe anymore you know that as well as I.

I would like you to talk with Harry about this like a father to a son since I can't. I must avoid him for reasons you and I have discussed ad nauseam. Will you do that for his sake?"

Sirius said, "I have already tried but he is not inclined to listen to me; but I will try again."

Thank you Sirius for your information and the wine I have to be off I was supposed to meet Remus at his place and I am late."

As Dumbledore was leaving Harry woke. They had fallen asleep with the light still on and Harry looked at his watch. It was after two and he saw Ginny lying on her side facing away from him. She was sound asleep and he studied her body.

Her long red hair lay on the pillow all messed up. Her skin was almost as white as the bed sheet and Harry remembered how fair her skin had always been. Now that she hadn't been outside the house for over a month; with no sun she was even more fair skinned than usual.

The dark tan he had from being in the sun the last month hadn't faded and he held his arm next to hers comparing them. Then he saw her arm was covered with goose bumps. She must be cold lying on top of the covers. He slid against her back and put his arm over her pulling her close to warm her.

She stirred, and then woke. Taking his hand in hers she said, "What time is it Harry? How soon do you have to leave?"

"Just after two." He answered."We have about three more hours."

She moved his hand and said, "I better wash off and clean the sheets." She got up and went to the table where there was a basin and wash cloth. She wet the cloth and began to wash the inside of her thighs. That's when Harry noticed a small amount of blood and a trail of his own white sperm on her leg.

"Ginny, you're bleeding." he said getting up.

"It's normal for a girl to bleed a little the first time." she said. "It's from breaking that membrane when you penetrated me. It's stopped already but I want to clean off the blood and this sticky fluid that got on me. You have some of my blood on you to so you better wipe yourself off."

She handed Harry the damp cloth and picked up her wand saying, "I better get the blood off the bed clothes too or mother will see it and know what we did."

She held the wand over the stains on the bed and said, "Scourgify." and the stains disappeared.

She set her wand back on the table and climbed back in the bed. "Come back to bed and keep me warm." she said. Harry finished wiping himself and went to turn off the light but Ginny said, "Leave it on Harry. I love to look at your face as you make love to me."

Harry got back in bed and asked, "Should we get under the covers to stay warm?"

"No," Ginny said, "we'll stay warm being together." Then she pulled him close and started kissing him.

Harry felt himself getting hard as they kissed, naked skin pressed together.

"Harry," Ginny said "rub my back while I ask you something." She rolled onto her stomach and spread her arms out to the side.

As Harry started rubbing her shoulders she asked, "If I had the courage to ask you to love me two years ago; that night we all stayed at the Leakey Cauldron before going back to school for my second year, your third year, would you have reacted you did this week. I mean could we have been together for these past two years if I were brave enough to act."

Harry thought of that night as his hands worked their way down her back. "I don't know," he finally said. "I was only thirteen and you were only twelve. I think I would have been afraid to love any girl at that age, I wasn't ready. If you told me then what you told me last week I don't think I could have said yes to you. But now that we have make love and I know how great it is being with you I wish we did get together then."

"I thought of sneaking into your room that night." Ginny said. "It was just two months after you saved me in the Chamber of Secrets and I had been thinking of you all that summer. How you held my hand when I came out of Voldemort's spell and your arm around me as you helped me walk back to where Ron was waiting.

I planned to crawl into bed with you so you couldn't say no to me. But because the inn was so filled I had to share a room with Hermione and I didn't know her that well at the time. Not well enough to take the chance of her finding out what I was planning and maybe telling my parents."

Harry had worked his hands down to her waist and now decided her ass also needed to be rubbed. As he looked, he thought, Ginny has no ass. Her ass cheeks are small and firm, her build is slim with nice curves and small breasts; but her legs seem to go all the way up to her back. Then he slid his hands onto her cheeks and began to squeeze them getting his thumbs between her legs. She gave a moan of pleasure.

He had been sitting on her legs to this point but realized he had to move so he got to her side and she spread her legs apart allowing him access to her opening. He moved back between her now widely spread legs.

Harry continued to rub her ass with one hand while the other opened her slit and began to rub her clitoris. He worked one finger into her vagina just slightly at first going in and out only an inch. Her legs were spread as far as she could and now she had started wiggling as he continued to stimulate her. She lifted her ass higher, while her head remained down on the bed.

He knew what to expect now as he kept fingering her and when her orgasm produced a gush of fluid he was ready to wet his fingers so he could penetrate her deeper and faster. Soon his finger was all the way in her and she had raised herself more to allow him better access to her opening.

Earlier he had penetrated her at this point but he wanted her to feel another orgasm before he would come in her and as she became more excited she finally got herself up on her knees, back arched, head down. She was moaning and calling, "Harry, take me now." But he continued with his fingers until she came again. The juices of her orgasm ran down her legs onto the bed. Now Harry thought; she is ready.

On his knees he moved behind her and grasped her hips. He got the head of his penis against her sopping wet opening and he pulled her back onto his penis pushing it into her incredibly tight vagina. This time there was no barrier to break and he slowly slid in. Ginny moaned and called, "Yes, yes more, Harry. Keep going."

Once all the way in he held her hips and used them to move in and out. Once he began to feel his climax coming he went faster slamming his hips against her ass to drive himself in as deeply as he could. Then he felt himself shooting his seed into her with each thrust and another spurt of her fluid ran down his and her legs.

Ginny slid forward on the bed and Harry went down on top of her with his shaft still in her. They lay like that for several minutes before he rolled off pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly. She had that same glow he had seen the first time, as if she were in heaven at perfect peace.

It was after three in the morning when Arthur Weasley got back from the Ministry of Magic. After the party ended he had gone in to finish a report he needed to hand in tomorrow and he was tired. A few hours sleep and I'll be fine for work he thought.

When he reached the third floor he saw a light from the crack under the door of the girls' room and as he stopped he heard noise then Ginny yelling, "Yes, yes more, Harry. Keep going." How will I ever tell Molly this he thought? And he realized he was never going to mention anything about this night to Molly.

The next morning after everyone had gotten back to their own rooms, washed and dressed they all went down to breakfast. Harry was in a quandary; next week was Ginny's birthday and he had to get her something. He never had a girlfriend and he had no idea of what she might need or want; nor anyway to get to a store to buy something.

After the table was cleared Harry said, "I have to ask your mother something, I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes." But Ginny waited outside the door she wanted to hear why Harry stayed behind. "Mrs. Weasley," he asked, "do you know what Ginny might like as a present for her birthday?"

"I'm not sure," she answered "because I usually knit or sew something for her and Arthur usually gives her a few Sickles so she has spending money if she needs something. I have no idea what you could get her."

"I'll ask Hermione if she has any ideas." he said. Ginny ran up the steps before Harry opened the door and went to see Hermione and Ron in the big bedroom. She listened by the door again as Harry asked, "Hermione, I need to get Ginny a birthday present and I have no idea what she would like. Any thoughts?"

"Well," she said, "a piece of jewelry is always nice; a necklace or bracelet or ring. Ginny likes perfume also, she was saying she wanted to try the new perfume advertized in the Daily Prophet last week. I think that paper is still around in the kitchen. But how would you get it? We're not allowed to go out."

"I plan to ask Lupin or Tonks to get whatever I decide on. I'm going down to the kitchen and check for that paper. What do you think Ginny would like more a necklace or bracelet in case I can't get the perfume?"

"Ginny likes necklaces." Hermione said, "Silver is her favorite, not gold."

Ginny smiled and hurried back to her room before Harry could discover she was listening.

Later that day Tonks stopped for lunch and Ginny eavesdropped again as Harry ask her about buying a gift. "A gift to a girlfriend should be picked out by you personally," Tonks said, "but I know you're not allowed out so I will do my best for you. I'm sure Ginny will be thrilled with what ever you give her. How much were you planning on spending?"

Now that she agreed to do his shopping he said, "I'm not sure; all I have on me are thirty Galleons, do you think that will be enough?"

"That's more than enough." she said. What do you want me to get?"

He explained what Hermione had said and added, "If you like the perfume get it but if you think Ginny won't like it, could you find a nice silver necklace."

"I won't be back here for two or three days." she said. "But I am sure I can find something nice before her birthday."

The week passed with Harry and Ginny now doing exactly like Ron and Hermione. After switching rooms they spent their time having sex two or three times a night. They took up napping in the afternoon like Ron and Hermione.

Tonks didn't return until the day before Ginny's birthday but when she did she had the perfume already wrapped in nice paper with a bow, and a birthday card which Harry had completely forgotten about. "She'll love the scent," Tonks said, "I would buy some for myself; but Aurors are not allowed to wear perfume in case we need to go under cover. It might give us away."

That night Harry took the card and perfume with him when he switched rooms. Instead of being already in the bed as she usually was when he arrived, Ginny was standing near the night table fully dressed in daytime clothes. He hesitated when he saw her but then said, "I know it's not your birthday until midnight and I'm almost an hour early, but I wanted to give you my present first instead of waiting for breakfast when everyone will be giving you their presents."

He held out the gift and card and pretending she didn't already know Ginny burst into tears. "What's wrong?" he asked "I thought you would like a present."

Ginny wiped her tears, kissed him and said, "Harry, you're the only present I want or need. How did you manage to buy something when we can't leave the house?"

"I knew you liked perfume," he said "and Hermione told me about the ad you saw in the Prophet; so I asked Tonks to pick up a bottle. Open it and see if you like it."

Ginny read the card first and placed it on the table near her bed. The she unwrapped and opened the box. She took the top off and smelled it. "Oh it smells wonderful." she said. She put her finger over the top and got a dab on the finger which she transferred to each side of her neck and then she reached into her blouse and rubbed some between her breasts.

"I didn't expect you to buy anything", she said "so I planned something special for tonight. I want you to undress me and yourself slowly, one piece of clothes at a time before we get into bed. Kiss me and run your hands over me as you do it."

As Harry listened to what she said he got an instant erection. Doing that would be so sexy he wanted to hurry; but he realized to do it slowly would be even better. He put his hand around Ginny's neck and pulled her close kissing her delicately.

As they kissed he moved his other hand to her neck and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. His hand slid down rubbing her skin and undid the second button. He passed over the front of her bra and reached the third button. All this time he kept kissing her. When the last button was open he slid his hands around her waist to her back pulling the blouse out of her skirt.

He moved his lips down, kissing her neck as he moved his hand up her back to her bra. Here he was stymied. He had never seen a girl's bra much less undid one. Ginny had always been naked or in her night gown when they were in bed. He fumbled with the back of the bra but couldn't unhook it. Finally Ginny with a slight smile reached back and undid the hooks for him.

Embarrassed, Harry gave a little cough then continued. He brought his both hands up on Ginny's shoulders and slid her blouse off her arms dropping it on the nearby chair. Then slid the bra straps down and it joined the blouse, leaving her topless in front of him. He went to pull her against him but she stopped him. She pulled his pajama tops over his head and added them to the growing pile of clothes on the chair. Then she moved against him rubbing her breasts on his naked chest.

Again Harry kissed her and his hand went to the button on the waist band of her skirt. When he unbuttoned it her skirt fell to the ground on its own. He put both hands around her at the waist and still kissing her he got his fingers under the elastic of her knickers and slid them down. When they were low enough he stopped pushing them and cupped his hands on her small tight ass cheeks pulling her up almost off the ground.

Letting her down he then he moved his lips down kissing across her neck and down to her breasts catching a whiff of her new perfume. As he sucked her nipples he pushed her panties the rest of the way down and they fell to the floor with the skirt. As he continued to kiss her nipples Ginny started moaning. She put her hands on the waist band of his pajamas and pushed them and his shorts down in one motion. She moved her hand down and around his penis. Then she trembled with an orgasm and her fluid ran down her legs onto her panties and skirt.

The both stepped out away from their clothes and Harry put one arm around her back and the other under her knees. He picked her up, carried her to the bed and laid her down. He lay next to her and starting at her lips he kissed his way down. Each breast was fondled and sucked, then her flat stomach led his lips to red pubic hair and over the slight bump to her slit.

As he got lower she continued to moan and started to spread her leg so they were wide open by the time his lips got there. He spread the folds of skin to reveal her clitoris which he began to tease with his tongue. She brought her knees up and held her legs spread wide to give him access to her opening and he moistened a finger with fluid still on her leg so it would slide into her smoothly.

His licking and slow fingering brought another gush of fluid as she wiggled and called his name. A quick glance at his watch showed it was two minutes before midnight and Harry decided to tease her a little more; not penetrating her until it was her birthday officially.

He continued to finger her clitoris and opening but moved his head kissing his way back up her body to suck her nipples. When he saw his watch reach midnight he kissed her lips and said, "Its midnight; Happy Birthday my love." Then he spun around and positioning his penis he slid it smoothly into her still tight vagina.

He began pumping in and out of her and she raised her legs up as far as she could, heaving her hips in rhythm. Both were breathing heavily when Ginny reached another orgasm and feeling it Harry began to shoot his sperm into her. Four, five, six times he emptied himself before collapsing on top of her.

After five minutes Ginny had caught her breath. She rolled them both over so she was on top with his now soft penis rubbing the outside of her opening. "How did you learn to do that," Ginny asked "with your tongue I mean."

Harry didn't want to tell her it was Fred and George that told the story about being in the Quidditch shower room with Angelina and Katie so he just said, "One of the guys told a story in the common room one day and said girls really enjoy when a guy does that to them. I wanted to do some thing special to please you for your birthday. If you didn't like it I…."

Ginny put her hand over his mouth stopping him from finishing. "No," she said  
"it was wonderful. I'm glad you listened to Fred and George's stories. What else did they say would please a girl? What else can we try tonight?"

Harry reached up to her shoulders and pulled her down to kiss her. He was already starting to get hard again just thinking of other stories the twins had told and that Ginny wanted to try some of these things.

After some kissing for a few minutes Harry knew what he wanted to try so he reached for her tight little ass cheeks and began to rub and squeeze them while she still lay on top of him. Then he rolled her on her stomach and said, "Let me start with giving you a back rub."

He sat on her so his now stiff penis was against the crack of her ass and leaned forward starting to rub at her shoulders. In ten minutes he was down to her waist and he thought of the first night they had sex and how hot she was when he rubbed her back that time. Now he would do even more.

He got off her to the side and started with her ass cheeks again. As he rubbed them up and down he spread them a little more each time and she cooperated by spreading her legs to help him. Not knowing that Ron had heard the same story and already did this to Hermione Harry wet his thumb and finger on the secretion still on her leg and started to wet her anus. When he thought she was ready he worked a finger into her anus just an inch to see if she would object; but instead she spread her legs wider and adjusted the angle of her ass to let him in deeper.

"I over heard the twins telling this story." she said. "Angelina and Katie said it was the best sex they ever had."

Harry was surprised but happy to hear her say that. He wanted her to have the best experience on her birthday. She was relaxed enough for him to get his thumb into her anus and his finger into her vagina that still dripped with her fluid and his sperm. He worked both in and out giving her a quick orgasm; then extended his other finger onto her clitoris which gave her another orgasm almost immediately.

She was moaning, wiggling, and calling his name steadily as he worked he into a third orgasm before his hand began to tire and he decided he needed to finish. Her ass was up in the air ready for him to mount her from the rear but he wanted to look into her eyes as he penetrated her so he quickly rolled her on her back and slid into her waiting vagina. He was as ready as she was and he watched her face as he started driving deeply into her making slapping noises as he rammed against her. She was throwing her hips up violently to match him but her face was calm and peaceful full of joy. When he started shooting his seed into her she cried out, "Oh my god, Harry, Harry."

Again they lay next to each other exhausted and sweaty. "That was unbelievable!" Ginny said. "If I knew sex was so good I would have started years ago when I was ten and my mother first told me about boys."

"You couldn't," said Harry. "There aren't any boys living around your house and your first year Tom Riddle controlled you and I doubt he would have wanted you to be with a boy. Your first chance for sex would have been when we were at the Leakey Cauldron like you said last week."

"Yes," she said "but that leaves my entire second and third years." I've missed out on two whole years of fun."

"I'm glad you did, "said Harry "Unless it was with me. I'm glad I am your first."

"I thought you were going to bugger me when you stuck your finger in my ass." she said. Some girls like that but I'm not sure how it would feel."

Harry looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Bugger," she said "is when the boy puts his penis in the girl's anus instead of her vagina. The girls say the nerve that gives a girl an orgasm is in between the vagina and the anus so it feels good from either side. I thought that's why you put your thumb in my anus and finger in my vagina. You knew it would stimulate me from both sides."

"The twins said girls like that but I didn't know why." he answered.

"Well I've never been buggered," Ginny said, "so I only know what the other girls say. I guess I'll find out if it's true when we try it."

She smiled and kissed him. Then she reached down and began to rub his penis again. "Are you too tired or are you ready for another round?" she asked "This is going to be a birthday I remember forever."

"If that Hungarian Horntail couldn't wear me out," Harry said "neither can you." He got up on one elbow and started kissing her again. He was thinking of what else Fred and George had said girls really like but he wasn't about to invite another boy to join them. It would have to be something they could do one on one.

She felt his shoulder where the scar from the dragon's horn still showed, and she rubbed it. She could see that he had other scars on parts of his body and she said, "I don't want to remember the times you got hurt. Just love me again."

I'll start with her breasts again he thought, to get her hot until I get another idea. But he didn't have to get Ginny hot. Just the opposite; she wanted him now and after coming two times in less than an hour he wasn't rock hard. Ginny was working on his penis like she couldn't wait another minute. The thought that Ginny wanted him so badly did it and he got stiff immediately.

As soon as Ginny felt him get hard she rolled them both over so she was on top. "I want to be on top this time." she said. "Some girls said it feels best when their doing the humping at their own speed."

Harry said nothing; he waited for her to do whatever she wanted. They were both already covered with his sperm and her orgasmic fluid along with the bed. She stroked him a few times to make sure he was as hard as he was the first time then raised herself up on her knees straddling him. Holding his shaft she lowered herself onto him sliding smoothly down until he was all the way in her.

With her hands resting on his chest she started moving up and down on Harry's penis very slowly taking about ten seconds for each move.

Her face began to take on that warm glow that Harry associated with her coming orgasm. Then she had her first and she bent her head as if she was savoring the feeling but she didn't change her rhythm. She soon had a second orgasm and now she began to go faster. When her third orgasm came she was bouncing on Harry rapidly and he could feel himself ready to come again. Ginny was panting as Harry shot into her and she reached yet another orgasm.

She rolled off next to him and couldn't catch her breath. After ten minutes of lying there with Harry holding her she finally was able to talk. "It is a lot more work being the one doing the humping." she said. "You must be in great shape to be able to do it two or three time in a night. But the girls were right again, the feeling when you're on top controlling things is wonderful; almost as good as last time with you penetrating both my holes.

Harry, bugger me. I want to know if that feels as good as the girls say."

Harry looked at her for a moment and said, "Can we take a break for a few minutes first. You'll want me to be full of energy for that."

She giggled and said, "Time out, thirty minute rest period." Then she cuddled up against him.

It was less than thirty minutes before Ginny began to rub Harry's penis again; but Harry didn't object. He had been thinking about how he was going to bugger her and it made him want to get started.

He rolled Ginny onto her stomach and started rubbing her ass cheeks. She spread her legs like the last time he did that giving him a good view of both her openings. All of the lubricating fluid had dried by now and he knew he needed it if he were going to be able to penetrate her so he teased her clitoris until she had an orgasm and gushed fresh fluid.

He wet his hand and started to work a finger into her anus while still rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. He wanted her really hot and having multiple orgasms so he would have plenty of fluid to make her slippery. She had a second orgasm as he got his thumb into her anus which was stretching open.

Finally he thought he would be able to push his penis in but he needed her in the right position. Ginny had been laying flat on the bed legs apart as he stimulated her. Now Harry dragged her to the end of the bed and got her to stand bent over so her head rested on the bed and her legs were spread wide with her ass sticking up and back.

He got behind her wet his penis with the fluid from her last orgasm and put the head of his penis against her anus. He grabbed her hips and pushed into her. She was very tight; tighter than her vagina had been the first time. She groaned as his head entered her. Her took a breath and pushed again sliding in about two inches.

Again she groaned and he asked her, "Do you want me to stop."

"No," she said "It hurt the first time you penetrated my vagina but the pleasure that followed was worth it. I want to know if this will be the same. Keep pushing."

Harry tightened his hold on her hips and pushed in another inch. Ginny moaned again so Harry pulled most of the way out and rubbing his hand with more fluid he rewet his shaft. Then he pushed again and slid deeper in than before. Out, rewet, and back in this time all the way until his hips were up against her ass.

Now he started to go in and out slowly at first. Ginny's moans changed in tone. She seemed no longer to be in pain as much as in pleasure. She began to wiggle her ass in rhythm with harry moving into her. Then she had another orgasm and as her fluid ran down their legs onto the floor she called out, "Oh, Oh that's it Harry keep going."

Harry had been concentrating on not hurting Ginny but now he knew she was enjoying it he began to speed up. Soon he was slapping his hips against her ass and she was moaning as she did with vaginal intercourse. Harry could feel himself ready to come for the fourth time that night and as he shot his sperm into her she had her fourth orgasm. He pulled out of her shooting his last few drops on sperm on her ass and back.

They fell on the bed together once more resting. Finally Ginny said "That was almost as good as normal sex; we'll have to try it again sometime when we're completely rested. I don't want to stop but it's getting late and we need to clean up."

"You can use the wash cloth first." Harry said.

"The wash cloth won't do for this mess." Ginny said. "We need a shower we're both covered with your sperm and my lover's lotion."

"If we try to sneak down to the loo to shower we're almost sure to get caught." he said.

"Sirius and my parents have upstairs bedrooms. Nobody is down on that floor except Ron and Hermione." she said. "They are busy themselves and won't hear us."

Harry couldn't say no to her so he got up and grabbed his pajamas and shorts.

"You don't need those," Ginny said "just slip on your robe and slippers; we'll get dressed when we get back here."

They unlocked the door and tiptoed down the steps to the loo. Ginny turned the shower on and adjusted the water temperature. Then, slipping out of her robe she said, "Come on in and you can scrub your sperm off my back."

Harry needed no urging. He dropped his robe and they climbed into the shower together. Ginny washed her hair and rinsed it while Harry washed his body. Then she handed him a bar of soap and said, "Soap me up: rub the lather all over me."

As he did Harry felt himself get an erection and Ginny knew that it would happen. She grabbed his penis and said, "We're both nice and slippery now; anything you would like to do to me?"

She bent over in the flow from the shower and stuck her ass out toward him. Harry grabbed her hips and got his penis against her vagina. He pulled her hips and slid right in. He could feel her vaginal walls squeezing him and knew she was doing that on purpose; but they were so slippery he was able to pump in and out almost effortlessly. She had three orgasms in quick succession and then said, "Switch holes and bugger me again."

Harry slid all the way out of her vagina and in one smooth motion slid all the way into her anus. He continued to pump and she moaned in pleasure having another orgasm almost immediately. She called out loud, "Switch back and forth."

Harry pulled out of her ass and into her vagina, then back in her ass. Over and over he switched. He had to slow down some but Ginny seemed to enjoy the sensation and had another orgasm. Harry was ready to come in her again when there was a banging on the bathroom door. Ginny heard "Alohomora" and the door flew open with a bang and the shower curtain was pulled open.

There was Ron looking at Harry buggering Ginny. "What are you doing to my sister?" he yelled. "I thought you were my friend; I trusted you." Then Ron grabbed Harry and began to punch him.

"Stop, stop." Ginny yelled. "Don't hurt Harry." She was crying and yelling.

"Ginny; wake up, wake up." It was Hermione's voice. "You were moaning and mumbling in your sleep when I left to go to Ron's room at eleven and still doing it when I got back here at six. Then you started yelling out loud to stop hurting Harry. Harry's safe, the order will be picking him up and bringing him here tonight. The Dementors didn't hurt him. You're having a nightmare."

"It may have turned into a nightmare at the end," Ginny said "but it was the best dream I ever had for most of it and I'm going to make it come true starting today."

Hermione just looked at Ginny and wondered what she meant by making a dream come true.


End file.
